Goodbye Girl
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Repost* *3 shot for RollinsintheDean, Alice Jericho and Cherrybomb13* Alex Shelley has had three women in his life that he has loved, lost and regained. Sometimes he changed for the better while they were gone others worse. Alex/Bailey, Alex/Mollie, Alex/Aiden


A/N: I am reposting this because I didn't like the first version of this. This is inspired by Luke Bryan's Goodbye Girl. And is centered around the three women in Alex's life that he has loved and lost and got back again. First is Bailey, then Mollie and Aiden.

* * *

Bailey

Mid to Late 2005

* * *

"We are going out tonight right?" Alex asked letting himself into Ajay and Chris' apartment, it had been a couple of months since the disastrous road trip that they took and things had changed.

"No we are going to stay in." Chris answered from the kitchen where he was popping pop corn, "I promised Ajay we could watch a couple of movies."

"You two are no fun. I liked it a lot better when your relationship was in hiding. You two were fun then." he pouted flopping onto Ajay's armchair.

"We are still fun, we just don't have to get rip roaring drunk every weekend." Ajay said coming out of her room, "only you do that Lex.'

"So sue me.' he grinned leaning back against chair.

Chris came out of the kitchen and sat next to her on the couch.

She snuggled into his side and rested it again her eyes going to the screen.

"Forget this." he groaned after the previews played, he dug his phone out of his pocket, if there was one other person that he could trust to go out with him and have was Bailey.

The phone rang and rang and went to voicemail.

"That's odd." he mused tapping his phone against his hand.

"What is?' Chris asked distractedly.

"Bailey didn't answer."

"She's at school, she's probably doing homework." Ajay added.

Alex nodded standing up and shoving his phone back into his pocket, "I will see you guys later."

"Bye Lex." Ajay returned waving her hand over her shoulder at him as she moved to lay her head down on Chris' lap.

* * *

Alex twisted the lid off of his beer as he dialed Bailey's phone number again.

This time it went to straight to voicemail, "Hey Bay, its me." he said taking another swig of his beer, "just wondering where you are. I'm getting kind of worried. I haven't really heard from you lately. So yeah just me call back." he hung up the phone, he could've kicked himself in the ass for sounding like such a sissy.

That wasn't him.

But Bailey not answering scared him, other than Chris she was his best friend.

Sure they had taken their friendship past the bounds of normal friendship but he never expected her to shut him out after they slept together again.

He was Patrick Martin after all and that just didn't happen to him.

He pressed his phone to his ear one more time after dialing Bailey's number one more time.

Once again it went straight to voicemail.

He threw his phone down on the coffee table. He would just wait for her to contact him.

And wait he did.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months.

And the more time past the more he got distance and worried about her.

Chris nudged his girlfriend early on Monday morning as they were flying down to Orlando for the tapings.

Alex was sitting on the opposite side of them turning his phone over in his hand, his brown eyes had dark circles under them and he was frowning something that was so unusual for him.

"Hey Lex. What's wrong?" she asked getting up to sit next to him.

"Nothing." He answered quickly pocketed his phone.

"Bullshit its nothing. You're acting like some stole your comic books or flushed your stash down the toilet. What's up?"

"Bailey hasn't talked to me in like 4 months have you heard from her?" he asked.

Chris choked on the sip of coffee he had taken; he was the only one out of all of them that knew why Bailey had left without a trace.

It had been murder on him the last few weeks not to blab to Ajay what he knew.

"I've heard from her a couple of times. Just vague though. As soon as I tell her about you or Petey I get nothing back from her." She answered reaching her fingers out and playing with one of Alex's rouge curls.

He nodded, "I just wish I knew what we did. What I did."

"Maybe it wasn't anything you did." She commented softly, "maybe she's just on a different level of maturity then us."

"What do you mean babe?" Chris asked.

"I mean she's in college to go be a hockey agent, while we are all professional wrestlers that party more than we should." She answered.

Alex nodded his head before untangling her fingers from his hair, "You're right Punk." he kissed her cheek before standing up, "Tonight I'm buying your drinks."

"Okay." She agreed.

He paused as he was turning to walk away, "You know something."

"What's that?" Chris asked as Ajay moved back to sit with him.

"I don't need be sad or feel rejected about Bailey not contacting me back. I'm Alex Shelley; I can have _any _girl I want. And if all else fails. I've my two best friends to cheer me up." He said with a devil may care smirk.

Ajay laughed and shook her head, "You're a goof Lex."

"I know but you love me anyways."

He walked away to go to the gift shop. "He isn't going to be the same is he?" Ajay asked her boyfriend.

"What do you mean babe?"

"Bailey was the one person that could reel him from doing stupid shit. Now he doesn't have that person there to do it. We might as well be prepared to bail his ass out of jail sometime soon."

Chris laughed and put his arm around her, "Don't worry about it too much babe. Like he said he always has us."


End file.
